Bad Days, Bad Times
by jojosylvia
Summary: Life hates Kaiba. Jou loves the lifehated boy and kisses him! Hell breaks loose and Oh no! What happens? Well you aren't going to find out by just reading the summary :D SxJ and some other pairings. R&R! Contains Yaoi. DISCONTINUED! OHEMGEE! WHAT? WHATTT?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Yugioh.

**Summary: **Life hates Kaiba. Jou loves the life-hated boy and kisses him! Hell breaks loose and-- Oh no! What happens? SxJ and some other pairings. R&R! Contains Yaoi

**Chapter 1**

The digital clock seemed like it was beeping forever, but yet the blonde didn't seemed to notice it. He was still sleeping, dreaming about his most favorite subject--lunch.

**-20 minutes later-**

"Oh great! I'm late for school again!" Jou hollered, while changing into his school uniform and grabbing his book bag.

Soon, he rushed out of his dingy apartment and started sprinting to school. As soon as he reached the school's entrance the bell rang loudly, signaling that it was the end of the first class and it's time to go to the second class. Jou stood there startled by the bell's soprano sound. When reality hit him, that if he was late for his second class too he would be in more trouble then he already was. So he started to sprint, again, to his second class. Unfortunately, he ran right into a certain CEO, knocking both boys down.

"Watch where you're going mutt!" Kaiba yelled, as he shoved Jou to the side and straightened his clothes. "Even a poodle knows where it's going!"

"Oh yeah! I dare you to say that to my face!" Jou yelled back, while shaking his fist in the air.

"I would be delighted to, but I have a class to attend. So if you don't mind I need to go" Kaiba then smirked and walked away coolly.

"Hey! Come back here and face me like a man!" Jou said angrily, trying to make the CEO come back. Honda and Otogi heard Jou's voice and came running to him. "Jou! Hey man, where have you been?" Honda asked. "Yeah, you were getting Yugi worried" Otogi added. "Huh? Oh, hey guys! Uhm, I guess I overslept...again" Jou chuckled nervously "Whatever, come on let's go before you're late for class again" Otogi mentioned. Jou nodded and headed towards his class with Honda and Otogi. They took their seats and the teacher began class.

As usual, Jou was drifting away from class, thinking about what just happened '_Man, Kaiba's such a jerk! Why can't he just leave me alone! Then again, why would I want him to leave me alone? I mean, did you see that smirk he made? He looked so handsome._' Jou just realized what he had just thought about and banged his head on his desk. '_What am I thinking! Kaiba's not handsome! He's a loser! I mean sure he has a great looking, sexy, beautiful body, but I do not have any feelings for him anymore. I'm through with him._' All of Jou's friends knew that he had a crush on him during the battle city tournament, but that was a long time ago, and now no one knows if he likes him anymore. I mean seeing them always fight each other every time they meet; it's hardly imaginable that they can ever hold a sturdy relationship. And of course, Kaiba never knew that Jou had a crush on him. So now Jou's set to believe that it would never work out for them two, so he forgot all about him. Suddenly, a hand slammed on his desk and Jou jumped up nervously.

"Jou Katsuya!" The teacher began "If you are not going to pay attention in class, then I suggest you step out of the classroom!"

Jou glared at the teacher and huffed out of the classroom followed by a few snickers made by the other students. Otogi and Honda looked at Jou knowing that something was wrong, but they didn't bother to say anything because they were afraid the teacher might yell at them too, so they just sat there staring hopelessly. After getting out of the classroom, Jou stood against the wall, mumbling things to him self.

'_Stupid Kaiba, always getting me into trouble...Why can't someone just lock him up in a cage and throw the key away, then he wouldn't give me anymore problems...'_

Thinking about Kaiba, Jou dozed off into a deep slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------

"...So you take this side of the triangle and place it over here, then..." The teacher was blabbing on about how to solve the total surface area of a triangle, until he was interrupted by clicking noises.

"Mr.Kaiba! You're supposed to be listening to me and taking notes! Not typing on your laptop! Or else you'll fail this class!" The teacher yelled at him.

Kaiba looked up from his laptop and glared at the teacher. "I already know how to do this stuff and besides, any 12 year old can do this. Plus, I can't fail this class with my ingenious mind" Kaiba smirked.

"Then why do you bother going to school, if you already know how to do these things Mr.Kaiba?" The teacher questioned him.

"Hn, you're right. Why do I bother coming to this dump place?" And with that statement said, Kaiba shut his laptop and got off his seat, just then the teacher made a comment "Kaiba! If you're going to leave then I will have to make you stay after school, along with your fellow classmates"

Kaiba then looked at his classmates, almost each and every one of them glared at him like they were going to bash him in the head with a bat if he said a faulty answer. With his piercing cerulean eyes he glared back at them and smirked.

"Fine, let them stay. They need more study anyway." Kaiba then walked away like nothing happened at all. But as he walked out the classroom he heard whispers "Aww…come on!" "What an ass" "I can't believe he's doing this!" "Yeah, he's such a jerk" Sure Kaiba usually doesn't care about those kinds of comments, but this time he took it in deeply.

'_Why does everything always end up going cruddy for me? For once, I wish I had a normal life, without a big company to run and always having to work all the time. I'd just want to have some good friends around and always being there for Mokuba. But no, everyone has to hate me..._'

He closed his eyes, thinking about over a hundred reasons why nobody likes him. He was not paying attention to where he was going; he just wanted to get away from everything right now... But again, nothing was going well for him today, and he happened to trip over someone...

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note: **Well here it is. My first ficcy ever. Hope it's good. I know you probably see this a lot but, Please Read and Review! I will happily accept anything!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Yugioh.

**Summary: **Life hates Kaiba. Jou loves the life-hated boy and kisses him! Hell breaks loose and-- Oh no! What happens? SxJ and some other pairings. R&R! Contains Yaoi

**Author's Note: (**…………..) That means Yugi is talking to Yami with their mind-link

((…………)) That means Yami is talking to Yugi with their mind-link

**Chapter 2**

"Ow! Shit!" Jou hollered as he was woken up by a heavy body collapsing on him.

"Arhg! Why do you always have to be in the way mutt!" Kaiba yelled at Jou as he got up and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm not a dog! And besides -you- should watch where -you're- going! Money bags!" Jou yelled back with anger growing in his eyes.

Kaiba simply growled at him "I don't have time for this…" then he walked away not caring for anything that happened.

Jou, on the other hand, wouldn't just let this slip away so he ran in front of Kaiba and blocked his way. "Where do ya think you're going? I'm not through you!" Jou screamed at him.

Kaiba buried his face into his hand and let out a big sigh "Fine, do whatever you want, just…just leave me alone."

For a while, Jou stared at Kaiba, walking further away from him, with a confused look on his face, and then he came to his senses and tried to find out what was wrong with him. So he caught up to him, stopping Kaiba in his tracks once again.

"Uhh, Kaiba? Jou asked.

"What do you want?" Kaiba said with his eyes piercing right through Jou's own.

"Are you okay?" Jou asked with concern.

"Yeah mutt, I'm just dandy. Now just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood." Kaiba said while exiting the school and calling his workers to take him back to his mansion.

Jou didn't say anything after what Kaiba had said. He just stared at him shockingly and began to worry about him. '_I wonder what happened to Kaiba. It's not like him to just walk away from our 'little' encounters… Well, maybe it is, but not like that…_'

**-A Few Classes Later-**

"Finally it's lunch! Man, I was starving!" Honda said with relief. "How about you Jou?" Honda waited for an answer from his friend, but he didn't get one.

Jou wasn't paying attention to what Honda was saying. In fact, he wasn't paying attention to anybody since his dispute with Kaiba this morning. He just stared out into space blankly. Of course everyone noticed, but no one bothered to ask what was going on with Jou. Until, Yugi stepped up.

"Joey?" Yugi asked "Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course Yug! Never been better!" then he forced a big smile on his face to prove that he was perfectly fine. But he wasn't. "See? Now let's get some lunch! I'm getting hungry." Then the rest of the gang nodded and approached the lunch line.

(Yami? I think there's something bothering Jou)

((I have the same feeling too, aibou))

(Let's go over to Jou's place after school, to find out what's bothering him)

((Good idea, I'll see to it that we'll find out what's wrong))

Both boys nodded at each other and walked towards the table where the gang was sitting.

"Jou, are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Ryou asked

"Yes! I am sure! Why is everybody asking me that!" Jou yelled out.

"Well, first of all you're not acting like yourself and you didn't even touch your food!" Anzu answered back, pointing straight at Jou.

"Maybe he's on male PMS or something" Bakura smirked. After hearing what Bakura had said, Otogi and Honda couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

Jou grew really pissed off at the threesome and started blurting things out at them.

"WHY DON'T YOU GUYS SHUT UP ALREADY! I'M NOT ON MALE PMS AND THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! I'M JUST WORRIED! OKAY!" Jou yelled at the top of lungs. Then he looked around the cafeteria and saw everyone staring at him like he was about to grab his Spork and jab it into his friend's brains. But Jou didn't care he just stomped out of the cafeteria and began walking far away from his so called 'friends'. Just then someone grabbed his shoulder and stopped him from going to his destination.

"Jou? Is there something you want to talk about?" Yugi asked

"Nah, I'm okay Yug. Really." Jou answered back

Suddenly, Yami came out of nowhere and scared Jou. "Oh, really? Then what was all the yelling about?"

"Ahhh! Where did you come from!" As Jou jumped back from Yami

Yami just stared at Jou and shook his head "Jou, I'm a spirit remember? I can go anywhere I please"

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Jou said chuckling in embarrassment

"So?" Yugi suddenly asked.

Jou looked at Yugi, he was really confused "What do you mean so?"

Yugi sighed at his naïve friend "So, why were you yelling so much? And what did you mean you were worried?"

Jou remembered what happened in the cafeteria and looked down at his feet. '_Oh great, I had to open my big fat mouth. Now I have to spill the beans to Yugi! Arhg! Why is life so complicated!_' Abruptly, Malik came running to them, yelling about something.

"Yugi! Jou! Quick! Honda got into a fight with Reiji!" Malik yelled while panting heavily.

"What! I can't believe he did it again!" Yugi said

"Yeah, well let's go before Honda gets his head blown up" Jou added

Both boys nodded and ran towards the cafeteria. While running, Yami caught up to Jou and said something to him. "Jou we'll talk about your situation later" Jou stared hopelessly at Yami, but he was still running. '_Aw man, I'm never gonna get out of this one_' Jou thought.

As soon as the boys reached the cafeteria entrance, they found Reiji on top of Honda, punching him like crazy. "HONDA!" The boys yelled, everyone then turned to see Jou, Yugi and Yami….

To Be Continued….

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took too long to update, I had too much school stuff in the way x.X Anyway, stay tuned for the next chappy! Don't forget to review please. Oh and I would like to thank a friend for her sense of humor. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Yugioh.

**Summary: **Life hates Kaiba. Jou loves the life-hated boy and kisses him! Hell breaks loose and-- Oh no! What happens? SxJ and some other pairings. R&R! Contains Yaoi

**Chapter 3**

Reiji is the kind of person that you shouldn't pick fights with. Everyone knew what he was capable of, and they also knew what he was. He was the leader of the uttermost dangerous gang around in Domino High. Of course Jou and Honda use to be part of it, but they left that gang a long time ago. Now they got better friends like Yugi and Ryou. Unfortunately, Reiji has been on their backs ever since they left. So now every time they see each other, someone usually ends up getting beaten up really badly…

"Get off of him you jerk!" Yugi hollered at Reiji

Reiji turned around to see Yugi and his former member of his gang. Anyone can tell that they were very angry and poor little Yugi was about to break down at any moment. But he didn't care, he never cared about anything.

"Well, well, well, why isn't it the mutt and his little fairy companion" Reiji smirked

"Hey! No one is allowed to call me a mutt except for--" Jou suddenly drew caution at the words he was about to say '_If anyone knew I still liked Kaiba, I'll be haunted for the rest of my life! Why do I always get into these kinds of messes? Oh well, I can always get out of it…I hope…'_

"Except for who Jou?" Yami asked curiously.

"Uhm…'_Oy, I'm such an idiot!' _only…I can call myself a…mutt…?" Jou said recklessly, confused at what he just said _'Okay… that didn't sound right'_

Suddenly the whole room burst into a rage of laughter. Even Honda was laughing, and he was getting beat up! Jou just stood there embarrassed, he was getting ready to beat Reiji up to pieces until he heard a loud chuckle in front of him. It was Reiji, he stood up and walked towards Jou while chuckling like crazy.

"Okay, okay, I see what's going on here. You say only you can call yourself a mutt, right? Well then lets here you say it." Reiji smirked, thinking that he has already won. Suddenly Jou struck his fist right at him. Of course Jou was thinking that he can take the guy down all by himself, but Reiji was much too powerful for just one guy.

"Heh, did you actually think that would have hurt me?" Reiji said while brushing off his clothes. "Now where were we? Ahh, that's right, you were going to call yourself a mutt. Now say it."

"Why don't you say it! Everyone here knows who the real mutt is, you." Jou yelled at him. Another fist flew out of nowhere, but this time it hit Jou, knocking him painfully to the ground. Jou struck back and almost the whole crowd was cheering them on. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

The fight was still going on until a loud shriek filled the air. It was the teacher's whistle. "Alright you two! Break it up! Both of you go to the office immediately! The teacher yelled out. "Humph, I'll get you next time Katsuya" Reiji said and ran off of campus. As for Jou, he was just glad it was over. Even though he got suspended for a week, he was okay with it; he didn't feel like going to school anyway.

---

It was late at night and everyone was asleep except for one, Kaiba. He was still typing on his laptop. He looked at the clock on his wall._ 'Uhg…it's eleven-forty, maybe I should finish this tomorrow. No, wait, I have a conference tomorrow. Sigh.' _ He continued working for another hour, but even the owner of a great company needs rest too right? So he dozed off anyway, but it wasn't really a good idea…

**-Kaiba's dream-**

"Big brother! Come down! Your friend's here to see you! Mokuba yelled out from downstairs. Kaiba got up and went downstairs to see who it was. It was Jou.

Kaiba threw a cold glare at him. "What do you want mutt?"

"I just need to talk to you that is all" Jou said calmly.

Kaiba stared at Jou awkwardly "Fine but make it quick"

"Okay, can you please come out then?" Jou asked with a weird, evil smile.

"Why can't we just talk from here?" Kaiba said very annoyed.

"Because I need to show you something and its way to big to fit through your huge house." Jou said cleverly

"Fine" Kaiba said while walking outside. Then he stopped and saw almost everyone standing outside of his mansion looking at him smiling in a malicious way.

"What are you guys doing here? What's going on?" Kaiba asked very confused.

"Well you see, being a great person I am, I invited everyone to your party" Jou explained

By now Kaiba was really confused and demanded why he did such a bizarre thing "What! I'm not having a party you dumb inu!"

"Oops I said it wrong, I'm so sorry. I meant I invited everyone to my party, so we could all chase away the most hated guy in Domino City" Jou smirked

"What? Who's that?" Kaiba asked

"Come on Kaiba don't tell me that the 'Oh so great' company owner doesn't know who the most hated person here is?" Jou said "It's you"

Kaiba stood still and was completely shocked until he heard loud yells "Come on! Let's get him!" The mob began to advance forward but Kaiba quickly dashed away. Mokuba stopped him from going anywhere.

"Mokuba! Quick! We have to get away from these crazy people!" Kaiba said frantically.

"Okay big brother just as soon as Yugi gets here" Mokuba said blankly.

"Yugi? Why?" Kaiba asked

"Because he's the one with the bat. Oh look, here he comes" Mokuba said while waving. Kaiba was starting to get irritated by all of this confusion. Then suddenly out of no where a bat came flying at him and knocked him down. He could still hear people talking though. "Nice shot Yug!" "Thanks" "Finally! I was waiting for this moment ever since I met him" "Heh, good riddance!" "Who's the inu now?" The he completely blacked out…

To Be Continued…

**Authors Note: **Wow, it's been like almost 5 months since I updated XD Eheheh… oh well, please read and review! Thanx!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Yugioh.

**Summary: **Life hates Kaiba. Jou loves the life-hated boy and kisses him! Hell breaks loose and-- Oh no! What happens? SxJ and some other pairings. R&R! Contains Yaoi

**Chapter 4**

Kaiba woke up from that horrible nightmare and panted heavily with sweat rolling on his back. He looked at the clock on his wall; it was two in the morning. He was still shocked at the reverie he just had, so he decided to go for a walk and get some fresh air. Once outside, he started to go wander off thinking._ 'That was the craziest dream I ever had…heh…must be true, I mean why wouldn't they want to drive me out of Domino? But…why was Mokuba against me? Was I that bad of a brother? Hn, I'm too gullible, I mean it was only a dumb dream and nothing more. _

Jou was out walking too, thinking once again about Kaiba. It just so happens that he just spotted him sitting on a bench. _'Hey, it's Kaiba! What a coincidence…he looks depressed, maybe I should go over and talk to him. No, wait. He'd just call me a mutt and walk off… Oh well, it's worth a shot!' _

"Hey" Kaiba heard a voice behind him and turned around to see who it was. It was Jou. Kaiba stood up and glared at him. Jou began to feel self-conscious "What? Can't I just say hi to you?"

"What do you want inu?" Kaiba said sternly.

Jou was surprised; he never called him 'inu' before just some other dog related names. "Eh? Since when did you start calling me that?" Jou asked

"It doesn't matter, who cares? You're still a mutt and I can use any synonym I want. Now leave me alone." Kaiba said while walking the opposite direction Jou was.

Jou was confused, he tried to figure out what Kaiba said _'Huh? What's a synonym?' _until he saw him walking away "Hey! Wait up!" Jou hollered trying to catch up to him.

"What do you want!" Kaiba yelled out. "Geez, can't anyone just leave me alone for once!" He grew very mad and stomped away.

"Aw, come on Kaiba! I just want to talk you! Is that so much to ask for?" Jou remarked

Kaiba stopped. It hit him. Those words were almost the same words said in his dream. _'Oh great, the world really does hate me. I guess I'll just play along, there's no use of running. I'm going to go sooner or later. _

"Fine, just tell me so I can get this over with" Kaiba said with out a care.

"Uhm…okay…" Jou lifted a brow and remembered why he was here "About yesterday, why did you seem… Sooo… like, I don't know… sad? Like just right now for instance."

'_What? This wasn't from the dream…'_ Kaiba was thinking until he came back to reality "That's none of your business, besides I don't want to talk about it. Why do you even want to know?"

"Hmm? Uh…well…you see, I…I just…" Jou was stuttering

"Just say it already. I don't have all day mutt." Kaiba sneered at him.

Jou suddenly drew forward and captured Kaiba's lips in a heated kiss. At first Kaiba had no idea what was going on. The world he was in was spinning around him. He didn't know what to do. Jou on the other hand, was waiting for this moment ever since the battle city tournament. He had never experienced such a sensation in his life. Sure he has kissed a few other people before, but this was different, he longed for this to happen.

'_What's happening? Is the mutt kissing me! Yeah right, probably another one of those crazy dreams…' _Kaiba was trying to deny what was actually happening at the current moment, but he just couldn't. Reality was just too strong for him to handle. He could feel himself giving in to Jou's fiery kiss, just melting away in this passionate moment.

Soon Kaiba began to feel dizzy and being the 'ingenious' kid he was, he knew he was in need of air. He ceased the kiss by jerking Jou apart from him. Jou gave out a small whimper just as that happened, but he quickly grew alert and tried to simply brush it off. "Uhm…well, nice talking to you Kaiba. See you later!" With that said, he ran back to his apartment.

**-A few hours later-**

Jou was lying on his bed grinning furiously, he was too happy to fall asleep. _'I can't believe I did it. I actually kissed him! I wonder how -he- feels about it though… I hope he isn't mad… But…he's hated me since forever! Maybe I changed his mind…Oh well, I can always hope can't I? Whatever, I can find out tomorrow at school…oh wait, I'm suspended for 3 more days…Arhg, stupid Reiji…always ruining everything! Wait till I'm back at school, you're going to get the beating of your life…Then I'm going to …to…' _Thinking of ways to get revenge for Reiji, he went into a deep slumber.

**-At the Kaiba mansion-**

'_Stupid mutt! Why the hell did he kiss me for! As if my life isn't already complicated…ergh…' _ Kaiba was having a hard time sorting out his thoughts. First it was the everyone hates him ordeal, then that freaky dream shows up, and now Jou kisses him? Everything was way out of line.

'_The mutt likes me now? …hn... He's more stupid than I thought…why the hell would he like a cold-hearted bastard like me? Then again…I guess if I think about it more, he has been quite worried a few days ago when I just walked away that day. I guess I was too distracted to notice.' _

For the rest of the night he thought about Jou. He thought about past things that he hadn't noticed before and kept thinking of reasons of why Jou likes him anyways. Slowly, he began to drift to sleep.

**-Next day after school-**

_Ding-dong_

Yugi rang the doorbell to his friend's apartment. Though, no one answered.

_Ding-dong_

He was getting impatient and rang it again.

On the other side of the door, Jou was looking through the peep hole and saw Yugi and Yami on the other side. _'Aw man, Yami did really mean it when he said he was going to talk about my "situation" later. Maybe they'll go away if they think I'm not home! Yeah! Genius plan'_

Yugi rang the doorbell yet again and still, no one answered the door. He turned to Yami with a sigh.

"I guess he's not home, lets give him a call when we get back to the game shop" Yugi said to Yami.

"Hold on Yugi" Yami said. "Okay, Jou. Open this door right now. I know you're in there and you can't hide from me." He said at the door.

Jou was panicking. _'What? He doesn't know I'm here…Does he?'_ Jou kept looking through the peep hole and just then, Yami glanced over at it and shouted, "Jou! Let us in right now or I'll break this door down!" He was growing very vexed by his friend.

Jou had an expression of surprise and fear on his face. He quickly opened the door and chuckled nervously.

"Hehehe…Uhm…Sorry guys, I didn't hear you guys ringing the doorbell…" Jou said nervously. They stared at each other for awhile until Yugi spoke up. "Well…Can we come in?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Of course! Come in guys!" Jou said while moving aside so they can come in.

Jou closed the door behind him and followed them to the couch.

"So…" Jou began "What happened at school?"

"Well, nothing really. Its been really quiet without you there, when are you coming back to school again?" Yugi replied

"Oh, well I think I'm coming back next Monday" Jou replied with a grin. Though he couldn't help but notice that Yami hasn't really said anything and he mostly stared at Jou, which was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Now," Yami started "Lets get to the point of why me and Yugi are here."

"Right!" Yugi said cheerfully "I think that you already know why we're here, Jou, seeing as that you didn't open the door for us sooner…"

"Uhm" Jou fidgeted around nervously. The ground seemed very interesting to him for the moment. "I…I don't know what you're talking about." He said, hoping that they would just ignore the subject. Which was highly not the case.

Yami was getting vexed again but he managed to cool down. "Jou, what did you mean by saying you were worried when you yelled at the others?" Yami's eyes were piercing right through Jou's awaiting an answer.

"Well… you see…uhm…" Jou began _'Man…What am I going to do now?"_

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note:** LOL, you guys are probably going "WTF you update 10 months later! What the heck is wrong with you! Dx" hehe…I would do that too if it wasn't my own story xD But I might not continue it because 1)I'm too lazy and 2)Because I'm running out of ideas. Chances are that I will update but… oh I dunno…say another 10 months later lol -Imitates math teacher- "Peace out!"


End file.
